


quackity and tommy fucking hate math

by racooninnit



Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Homework, Nicknames, Rated T for TommyInnit, Swearing, but its okay, goddamn, i just like their friendship okay, let me have this, math fucking sucks do not ask me about it, the boys are back in town, these bitches are failing their math class, these motherfuckers are literally doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: i really just wanted to write about tommy and quackity interacting so i came up with this. this is about the dsmp characters but not the dsmp itself, it’s sorta just a self-contained oneshot where they’re highschool students. also i wrote this in like 20 minutes so yeahalso i am american so if i ever expand on the highschool idea it’ll be a filthy fucking american school because i dont understand britan. but anyways here’s the oneshot
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit
Series: mental illness is just another form of creative writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104359
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	quackity and tommy fucking hate math

tommy groans in frustration, slumping forward and pressing his face into his hands. he hears a snort, which is followed by some shuffling, and then he’s getting tugged back up by the collar of his shirt. “big q you asshole- i could’ve choked!” he squawks, whipping his head around to glare at the teen laughing behind him. 

“it’s your fault for putting you head down man, we need to get the work done, and it isn’t gonna happen if you fall asleep on me.”

“but it’s hard! i don’t wanna do it!” tommy whines, and quackity laughs as he sits back down in his seat across from tommy.

“yeah, i know. i don’t want to either, but we’re as good as dead if we don’t do this.”

“maybe you’ll be, but i won’t! i normally do all of my work, and i get it right!” quackity deadpans.

“tommy, we’ve done every single assignment for this class together-“

“not tests!” tommy buts in, and quackity shakes his head.

“shut the fuck up. we’ve done _almost_ ,” he gives tommy a look and the boy laughs, “every assignment together. i know for a fact that your grades are just as bad as mine.”

“hey- 57 isn’t so bad!”

“actually, tommy, i’m pretty sure it is considering that we’re both failing the class.”

tommy crossed his arms over his chest and mock-glares at the table, a scowl on his face. “i hate this dumb fucking class. what are we even gonna use it for anyway? aside from standardized testing that doesn’t benefit us in any way.”

“woah, we’ve got a lot of thoughts from big man tommyinnit over here, i think he’s using his brain for once.” tommy directs his glare at quackity, his scowl only deepening.

“shut the fuck up bitch.” despite trying to sound angry, it’s pretty obvious he’s about to start laughing. quackity raises his hands in an ‘i surrender’ motion.

“hey hey hey, don’t shoot the messenger man, i’m just saying what i see.” that’s what gets tommy to crack, a loud wheeze leaving him as his face breaks out into a grin.

“that’s not how you fucking- that’s not what that expression means!”

“shut up tommy, we’re doing math homework, not english!”

**Author's Note:**

> 2 posts in one day? pog
> 
> twt is @stiniky


End file.
